The Patron of the Opera ::complete::
by chicketieboo
Summary: Alternate ending...very weird, a dream I had last night... only one chapt. what if? a crazy who is who mystery


Disclaimer- Dont own it  
  
  
  
  
  
  
OMG You wont believe this but this was my dream, and then At first it seemed so real, then it seemed really funny, now it seems hazy and not stupid, but......very very weird...  
  
it is an alternate ending horray for those pesky things, but it is....different.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
RAOUL  
I fought so hard  
to free you . . .  
  
  
CHRISTINE  
Angel of Music . . .  
  
  
PHANTOM  
You've passed the point  
of no return . . .  
  
  
CHRISTINE  
. . . you deceived me -  
I gave my mind  
blindly . . .  
  
  
PHANTOM (to CHRISTINE)  
You try my patience -  
make your choice!  
  
  
(She reflects for a moment, then with resolution moves   
slowly towards the PHANTOM)  
  
  
CHRISTINE (quietly at first, then with growing  
emotion)  
Pitiful creature  
of darkness . . .  
What kind of life  
have you known . . .?  
  
God give me courage  
to show you  
you are not  
alone . . .  
  
  
(Now calmly facing him, she kisses him long and full on   
the lips. The embrace lasts a long time. RAOUL watches   
in horror and wonder. the two pull away, both smiling.)  
  
  
CHRISTINE  
Should we tell him?  
  
  
PHANTOM  
I would assume that this would be the acurate time yes.  
  
  
RAOUL  
Tell me what?  
  
  
CHRISTINE  
Suprise Raoul!   
This was all just an elaborate PRANK!  
  
  
RAOUL  
WHAT?!!!  
  
  
PHANTOM  
Yes, this was a present to you from   
your dear good friend Christine.  
  
  
RAOUL (to CHRISTINE.)  
why?  
  
  
CHRISTINE  
Oh, I am not Christine.   
My name is Charlotte.  
  
  
PHANTOM  
and I, Erik.  
  
  
RAOUL  
How sick ARE you people?   
YOU KILLED FOR A PRANK?  
  
  
PHANTOM  
Oh no, those were actors too...   
Come out Joseph, Piangi.  
  
  
(JOSEPH BOQUET and PIANGI suanter out from  
one of the rooms in the PHANTOM'S house.)  
  
  
JOSEPH  
Hey Vicomte.   
See, I was paid to go away for awhile,   
expericence London, or even THE AMERICA'S!  
  
  
RAOUL  
What about Carlotta and her hatred   
towards you Chris... Charlotte?  
  
  
(CARLOTTA walks out from the room.)  
  
  
CARLOTTA  
You don't think I'm that much of a   
horrible cow do you monseuir?   
I knew my time was up,   
Ubaldo and I were planning a retirement,   
and for the hefty contract we signed   
for this stunt, we surely will   
live like royalty.  
  
  
RAOUL  
I don't understand,   
this is all too much,   
I feel very faint...   
  
  
PHANTOM  
OH dear, we will have to   
cut him loose if he faints,   
we cannot have him dead when   
Mlle Daae gets here.  
  
  
CHRISTINE (Charlotte)  
Indeed, that would be most unfortunante.  
  
  
(PHANTOM cuts RAOUL down.)  
  
  
RAOUL  
So your telling me this whole thing  
was a carefully thought out prank?   
Scam?   
Hoax?   
One that lasted for almost a WHOLE YEAR?  
  
  
CHRISTINE (Charlotte)  
Yes  
  
  
RAOUL  
Why Christine, why?  
  
  
CHRISTINE (Charlotte)  
I am not Christine,   
but an actress who played her in this,   
I would say it was becuase of a few   
good jokes you played on her as a child.  
  
  
RAOUL  
WHAT?????   
She went through all this trouble to   
get back at me for the ones   
we played as CHILDREN?!  
  
  
PHANTOM  
Incase you haven't noticed,   
Mlle Daae is still a child at heart,   
very much so indeed.  
  
  
CHRISTINE (Charlotte)  
Oh yes,   
We had a wonderful time   
together planning this.  
  
  
RAOUL  
Are you all totally derranged?   
INSANE?   
This was madness!!!!  
  
  
CHRISTINE (Charlotte)  
Calm down Monsueir,   
it was all in fun,   
no one was hurt,   
you are alive and well,   
as well as everyone else.   
Now if you would just wait for Mlle Daae.  
  
  
(Meg comes sauntering down the protcullis.)  
  
  
CHRISTINE (Charlotte)  
AH! Christine!  
  
  
MEG  
Charlotte! How did it go?   
oh what I would of done to see his face!  
  
  
RAOUL  
MEG??!!! MEG IS CHRISTINE????!!!!!!  
  
  
MEG (christine)  
RAOUL! It is so good to finally see you.   
A girl is not good at a prank?  
  
  
RAOUL  
I said that YEARS AGO!!!  
  
  
MEG (Christine)  
Making it even more unexpected dont you agree?  
  
  
RAOUL  
what the? I am sooooo confused.  
  
  
MEG (Christine.)  
Let me explain,   
When I heard you were to be the   
Patron of the Opera and help fund,   
I went to the managers, Andre, and Firmin.  
  
  
(Both the managers come out of the room.)  
  
  
MEG (Christine.)  
They had alway believed in a good joke,   
especially on patrons,   
so when I told them I knew you as a child,   
they could not wait to use that to their advantage.  
  
  
FIRMIN  
Indeed monseiur,   
this was our idea of a good prank,   
of course, it was mostly Mlle Daae's idea,   
however, we gave her the means to carry it out.  
  
  
ANDRE  
With help from you of course.  
  
  
RAOUL  
Are you suggesting, that I supported   
and funded my OWN downfall?  
  
  
FIRMIN  
Downfall, no...   
butt of a very humerous joke? YES!  
  
  
RAOUL  
But Christine!   
what about the angel of music   
and the phantom?  
  
  
PHANTOM  
It is easy really,   
Charlotte and I were hired on as   
the new leads in the Opera Populaire   
when Carlotta and Piangi were to   
take retirement. When we were told   
of a these roles, we could hardly refuse!  
  
  
RAOUL  
But you are horribly disfigured?!   
how... this is I am so very very...  
  
  
PHANTOM  
You must understand Monseiur,   
that make up techinique's for the opera   
have greatly improved in the last few years.  
This is merely all that it is, make up.  
  
  
RAOUL  
So to re-examine everything,   
I am the vitcim of a henious joke,   
funded by myself without knowledge,   
and none of this is true,   
other then the fact that Meg, is Christine...   
Which is very odd because I could of sworn   
that Charlotte was her...   
Infact, Christine, what ever happened   
to your singing?  
  
  
MEG (Christine)  
Raoul, I sang,   
I wasn't the best singer in the country   
even when we were children!   
Father talked fo sending the angel of music   
becuase I needed help!   
I knew he would never come   
and took up dance instead...  
  
  
RAOUL  
But what of Madame Giry?  
  
  
MEG (christine)  
I am her Ward,   
she is very much an adoptive mother,   
are you not Mme Giry?  
  
  
(Madame Giry enters room from the ajoining one.)  
  
  
Mme Giry  
Indeed child, I am quite fond of you.  
  
  
RAOUL  
I Cannot belive you Christine,   
you used to be such a sweetheart as a child,   
and now? now look at what you have done,  
you have ruined my reputation!   
I SHALL INFORM THE POLICE!   
and NO ONE WILL EVER VISIT   
THIS OPERA AGAIN!  
  
  
MEG (Christine)  
Oh come now Raoul,   
You know that if you tell anyone of this,   
your reputation will be soiled even more,   
infact you of all people should be wanting   
to keep this our little secret.   
  
If you tell the police, what are they going   
to do?   
We have done nothing wrong other then fraud   
maybe, for you did not know where your   
money was going.   
  
However I think the police would find it   
quite amusing that a Vicomte such as yourself   
was fooled by lowly little theatre rats.  
  
  
RAOUL  
Oh... how, I cannot... I...  
  
  
MEG (Christine)  
There there Raoul, it has been a hard day,   
why don't we all go home and get some rest...  
  
  
(Everyone except RAOUL agrees and begins   
to file out of the lair)   
  
  
MEG (christine)  
Raoul, are you coming?  
  
  
RAOUL  
Christine, I just have to know... Why?  
  
  
MEG (Christine)  
(Sighs) Well Raoul, how about we go   
to supper and I explain.  
  
  
RAOUL  
Explain now, supper after.  
  
  
MEG (Christine)  
Alright... (Smiles) You dipped my hair in ink for the last time...  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
That was messed eh? Flame, scorn, laugh, hate all you want, I needed to get it out. 


End file.
